


Christoph

by FLEISCHGEWEHR



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLEISCHGEWEHR/pseuds/FLEISCHGEWEHR
Summary: Cozy evening of sharing memories and a joint.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Christoph

Paul grabbed the blunt from Schneider's fingers and took a drag from it, relaxing in the pillows on a bed in their motel room. Schneider was lying beside him, looking at the ceiling and smiling blissfully. It was a day off in their US tour but, while everyone else decided to go out and explore, Schneider and Paul stayed behind, having plans on their own.

In the dim lit room they shared tonight, they decided to relieve some stress with weed Paul managed to obtain from one of the local staff members. The shifty looking young man promised the best high they ever had, and he was right-- both of them were basking in the warmth of the evening heat with waves of pleasure circling inside their veins, having pleasant conversations about complete nonsense that grew into an even more ridiculous game.

One of them said a random number and the other would answer with associations from their memories. After an embarrassing story about Paul almost drowning in a car accident*, it was his turn, and he desperately tried to remember what numbers exist in this universe. It was a hard task with the ceiling fan dancing in front of his eyes and distracting him.

"4," Paul finally managed and took another drag from the blunt between his fingers. Slowly exhaling smoke, he turned his head to Schneider, watching his reaction. He looked really concentrated, brows furrowed, eyes focused on something beyond the door he was staring at, when he finally lit up and looked at Paul with shining eyes. "When I was 4, my cat went to space!"

Paul froze in unexpected confusion from the words he just heard. Taking the opportunity, Schneider snatched the blunt back into his possession and took a drag from it. Paul burst into laughter, falling into Schneider, burying his face with now forming tears in his arm.

"Bullshit!" Paul finally managed to form the single word before laughing even harder.

Schneider now was giggling himself, but proceeded with defending what he said, saying, "It's true! My parents one day came back home and told us that our kitty was picked for the cosmic program and we should be proud! Though we didn't receive any word after that and he was just gone.."

Paul wiped his eyes with a hand, calming down and answered while trying to suppress giggles and be as supportive as he could for his naive friend, "Oh, you poor thing. They probably squished him with a car and didn't have the time for a better lie."

Now it was Schneider's turn to cry. His face changed from proudly glowing to nearly sobbing. He looked directly at Paul's eyes with pain in his and said with the most pitiful voice,"Don't say that! He probably just… I don't know… ran away and found himself a girlfriend and had a lot of kittens..."

A gentle smile formed on Paul's face. It was adorable to see how open to emotions Schneider became under the influence of the weed. Paul bumped back into Schneider's arm with his head. "Ok, maybe you're right, and your cat is rising first generation of Mars cats right at this very moment."

They both giggled at the thought of cats running around the red planet in little cat space suits.

Paul reached with both hands for Schneider's hand holding th smoking blunt and brought them to his face for a drag. He slowly exhaled, closing his eyes and continued the game, saying, "I'll give you another one. Truth this time, ok?".

Schneider nodded, smiling again.

"15." Paul began to listen, waiting for an answer.

Schneider began with a surprisingly calm and almost serious voice, "I kissed a boy when I was 15. We were in pioneer camp together and one evening after dinner he said he wanted to show me something. We went to the furthest corner of the camp, where nobody would see us. He touched my hand, then face. And when he was sure I wasn't about to run away or punch him, he kissed me."

Paul slightly cocked his head to see Schneider's face. It was calm and thoughtful, wandering inside the memories. 

"Did you like it?" Paul asked in a careful voice, not looking away.

This time it took Schneider more time to finally answer. He took a drag from the almost burned-out blunt and shook his head. "No. He was rough and persistent. When he finally let go, he asked if he could call me Christina."

Schneider went silent again, thoughtfully stroking his bottom lip with a finger but resumed his story after a few moments with a heavy sigh. "I had long hair then. I guess I reminded him of a girl too much and he decided it was ok to use me. I felt awful and just ran away. Asked to cut my hair the next day and ignored his existence for the rest of the camp."

With another heavy sigh, Schneider forced a smile back on his face and looked down at concerned eyes peering at him. "And you? Have you ever kissed a man?"

Paul didn't dare look away, deciding it's only fair to be honest in return. "Yes, at 20. It was one of the Feeling B fans. He was following us around, helping with concerts, spending time in the afterparties. At first I thought he was after Aljoscha, but that evening he made a move. We had a few beers in one of the clubs Aljoscha loved to drag us into, and he bluntly said he liked me and had wanted me for a long time. For some reason, I really liked the feeling his words caused, and I let him do what he wanted. So we went into the backrooms and kissed for a long time. He touched me but never went further."

Schneider's face softened from the story and he asked with curiosity in his voice, "Did *you* like it?"

"Yes. It felt good..." Paul almost whispered and finally broke the eye contact, settling his head on Schneider's shoulder.

Silence hung between them, but it was a thoughtful one. Both of them were thinking through information they just discovered, digesting the last bits of the high still rocking their bodies. Paul still held Schneider's hand, never letting it go through both stories, gently caressing skin with his fingers. And after another few minutes of comforting unmoving, he finally spoke up, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Schneider turned his attention back to Paul and answered, almost as if he didn't understand the question, "Kiss you?"

Paul nodded and pulled himself up beside Schneider, sitting straight and again looking directly at him. Schneider made a thoughtful sound, looking at Paul's eyes, then lips, then eyes again. Paul wasn't scared or confused; he looked determined, but gentle in case Schneider didn't want it or wasn't sure. It helped him to relax to the idea, and Schneider nodeed, slowly changing his position to mirror Paul's.

They now were sitting closer, faces a few centimeters apart. Paul brought his hand up to Schneider's face, caressing his cheek with a palm, and closed the remaining distance, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

At first they sat like this, unmoving, getting used to each other. But in a few short moments, Schneider gave in and deepened the kiss, placing his hands on Paul's sides and shifting closer. Paul placed his second arm around Schneider's neck, gladly answering the kiss, adjusting his head and softly exhaling in pleasure.

They kissed like this for some time, stroking each other's bodies, deepening kisses, playing with tongues, exploring each other's pleasure. His breathing became heavier, and Paul was almost straddling Schneider's lap, pressing their bodies together when he finally let go, holding himself back from crossing the line. Heavily panting, he pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. Thoughts roamed through his head, wanting more and wanting it hotter, but not wanting to scare Schneider away.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Paul went through Schneider' short, slightly curled hair with his fingers and whispered on his lips, barely audible, "Christoph…"

Feeling the ghost of his name on his lips, Schneider startled, tightening his hands on Paul's back.

"Christoph..." Paul repeated, this time louder and more confidently. He felt Schneider moving, responding with small kisses on the corner of his lips, nose stroking his cheek, so he said yet again, "Christoph…"

This time Schneider responded audibly, with a small moan of defeat and whisper of his own, "Paul..."

This made Paul shudder. It meant admittance of what they were doing, that it wasn't just a little fantasy they tried by the influence of their memories. It was Paul kissing Christoph, because they both wanted it.

"Paul…"

Paul fell on his back on the soft mattress of the bed, taking Schneider with him. He kissed him with new passion, hands starting roaming across his body with new interest, forgetting all the lines they just left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> * actual story Paul told in the book "Mix mir einen Drink Punk im Osten"
> 
> "In the morning, at six o’clock, we arrived in Hohen Ficheln ... We ordered coffee, but instead they brought us a full tray of cognac and beer! And so it began ... After four hours, everyone was completely drunk and started fooling around. Then we all, drunk in the insole, drove into the "Poppke's" car, in the small Dacia, in Lake Schwerin. Opened the doors, we, happy and contented, fell out of the car, and water began to flow inside. "- Paul Landers"


End file.
